


Playing with the lights on

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Flogging, Gags, M/M, Painplay, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: It is the day after and Neal prepares to meet Peter again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Red mote, which you can find here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8067640  
> http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/89456.html
> 
> But can be read as stand alone.

Neal stands in front of the mirror, studying himself. He looks good. He hopes Peter will think the same. He is wearing comfortable jeans and a blue button-down. He is aware it will highlight his eyes, or that is what he has been told before.  
He is however conflicted about his meeting with Peter. On one hand he is excited to meet up again, as Peter is the best dom he has ever met. He trusts Peter, which is strange in itself as they only met once, but if he is being honest with himself, he does. On the other hand, he is not sure Peter will want to commit to him.  
He decides to stop fretting over it and to just go with the flow. It´s a nice evening, so he doesn´t take his coat. Walking out of the building, he greets his doorman who already called him a cab.  
When he exists the cab in front of the club, he ignores the butterflies in his stomach. He mans up and walks in. His eyes need a moment to adjust to the dark, but then he walks to the tables more in the back and there is Peter.  
He is sitting in one of the leather Chippendale wing chairs. His stance is relaxed. He is wearing a tailored suit, the top shirt button unbuttoned and the tie still knotted, but pulled down a bit. In his left hand he has a glass of water, on the table is a bottle of Pellegrino. He oozes ease and calmness. He is reading the newspaper.   
Neal swallows and approaches. Peter sees him and gestures to a pillow next to his seat. Neal kneels down on it and stays still, eyes downcast.  
“I`m glad you came.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
There is a moment of silence, Neal has the impression Peter is studying him.  
“You seem on edge. Do you want me to take care of that?”  
“Please sir.”  
Peter puts his hand on Neal´s shoulder and Neal can feel himself leaning into the hold.  
“Let´s go somewhere more private. Follow me.”  
Peter gets up and Neal follows him to the top floor. When Neal enters the room, a shiver runs down his spine. The space breathes Peter. Peter gives him some time to get used to the room. Neal studies it carefully. It is breathtaking, there is a large window with a view, a stage with a copper bathtub. A well-worn wooden bondage ladder, some soft looking leather seats, but the center piece is what looks like a sort of leather chaise lounge.  
“You like the space? Don´t worry about the window, it is one way glass.”  
“I like it sir.”  
“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Absolutely.”  
Peter smiles. God the man is gorgeous. He can see Neal is already hard and they haven´t even started.  
“Before I make myself comfortable, I want to collar you with one of my collars.”  
Neal swallows and nods.  
“Color?”  
“Green, sir.”  
Peter walks over to one of the cabinets and looks over the different collars displayed. He decides to use a stainless steel choker chain. When he turns, Neal swallows hard, it is not the collar he expected but he stays still.  
“Kneel.”  
Neal feels a flush travelling to his cheeks. He kneels as gracefully as he can. Peter comes into his personal space and places the choker around his neck and keeps hold of the loose end, pulling it closer to him for a moment.  
The power radiating from the gesture makes Neal pant. Peter lets go and walks away. Since he didn´t say anything, Neal stays where he is. Peter turns towards him so he is in full view and slides off his jacket. He lets it drop to the floor.  
He then pours himself another glass of water and sits down. While he studies Neal, he unties the knot in his tie, but lets the two ends hang from his neck. He then unbuttons his shirt some more.  
“Strip.”  
Neal quickly strips under Peter´s watchful eye. Peter waits until Neal is kneeling again.  
“Come here.”  
Neal seductively crawls towards Peter. When he arrives at his feet, he sits down on his feet, hands palm up on his thighs.  
“Please?” he begs.  
“Please what?”  
“Please take care of me.”  
“I will, Neal, I promise.”  
Peter shows him a posture collar, and he nods. The collar is fastened, restricting his movements. Next comes a set of leather wrist and ankle restraints. Peter pulls on the choker underneath the posture collar and Neal gets up on his feet and follows Peter to a spot in the middle of the room where Peter fastens his wrists to a hook to is pulled taut so Neal is stretched out. A spreader bar is fastened between his ankles.  
“Color?”  
“Green.”  
Peter takes out a couple of nipple clamps out of his pants pocket. There is a chain connecting them. Neal can see they are adjustable. Peter takes Neal´s nipple between his thumb and finger and pinches. Neal holds his breath.  
“Breathe Neal.”  
And when Neal does, Peter quickly attaches the clamps. Neal groans.  
“Good boy.”  
Peter circles Neal and lets his hands roam over his stretched body. Neal shudders under the soft touch.  
“Yesterday, I had you edging. Tonight I want to take you down.”  
Neal moans in anticipation and the fact that Peter pulls on the chain between the nipple clamps.  
“Color.”  
“Green sir.”  
“You are such a good boy for me.”  
Neal gasps when the first swat hits his ass. Four more follow in rapid succession.  
“You live for this, don´t you?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“I will make it easy for you, OK? I will gag you, You will hold this little sponge ball. When you want me to stop, you let it drop. Color?”  
“Green”  
Peter takes a leather ball harness gag. Neal can feel himself getting into the zone once the straps are fastened. Neal is in for a surprise when Peter attaches blinders to the harness. It effectively takes care of trying to look anywhere else than straight forward. The ball is placed in his right hand.  
Another five swats on each thigh has Neal drooling around the gag. Suddenly Peter stands directly in front of Neal. He slowly and softly strokes his flanks and then slowly fastens the clamps tighter making Neal grit his teeth around the ball.  
“Bite the ball, Neal, I don´t want to hear you.”  
He attaches a piece of string to the chain and fastening it of so it pulling forward. Before Neal realizes it, a weight is attached. The clamps bite in Neal´s nipples and stretch them. But Neal doesn´t make a sound.  
When Peter´s hand runs over his stomach, his hips jerk. He can´t help moving. This is why he came, everything is already clearer in his head.

* * *

The pain is so intense, he can´t feel anything else. There is only the here and now. Peter is taking care of him. His cock throbs and his nipples twinge, his head is starting to spin. It is terrifying and exhilarating all at once. The pain is moving into pleasure.  
“I want you to come untouched.” Peter whispers in his ear. A shiver runs through Neal. Peter takes position next to him, swatting with a cane of his ass, which is already on fire. Neal hisses and then suddenly the nipple clamps are pulled off and Neal cries out while his orgasm pulses through him.  
“Such a good cockslut.” Peter says while he rolls Neal´s abused nipples between his fingers. Neal hangs limp in his restraints.  
“You are gorgeous.”  
Peter releases Neal´s ankles before lowering his arms. He slowly guides Neal to the chaise longue. He feeds Neal some energy drink before taking some rope.   
“I want you to keep this state of mind a bit longer.”  
Peter takes of the ball gag and starts hogtying Neal. He takes his time, telling Neal how good he is doing. Neal zones out during the entwining.  
“Breathe Neal.” Peter orders.  
“Remember, inhale, count to three and exhale.” Neal follows Peter´s voice and breathing.  
“You still with me?”  
Neal struggles to find his voice.  
“Green.” He croaks.  
Peter hums and continues.  
Finally he is finished , because the hands leave him and he can feel the rope rub against the juncture of his throat.  
He feels calm.   
He can feel Peter´s fingers on his jugular, probably checking his pulse.  
“You are on the right track. Relax.”  
Somewhere in his back of his mind, he realizes that Peter is admiring his work, the ropes that bind his pale skin in knots and patterns.  
Peter leaves him and Neal can´t see him with the posture collar holding his head in place. But he can hear Peter pour himself a drink and sitting down by the squeaking of the leather.  
Neal drifts. It is so peaceful, so calm, so…”  
“Neal!”  
Neal opens his eyes and stares blearily at the person in front of him.  
“Don´t try to speak. I want you to take a few sips.”  
There is a straw in front of him and Neal stares blankly at it until it is pushed between his lips and he instinctively starts sucking. After a couple of sips, his vision clears a bit, he moans.  
“I know, precious. I am going to untie you, slowly.”  
Neal lets out a sound that Peter accepts as confirmation. He slowly starts untying Neal, taking his time. By the time Neal feels the last ropes unfastening, he is panting.  
Without a word, Peter offers him a bottle again and it takes Neal a moment to coordinate himself enough to get the straw into his mouth and this throat muscles to work.  
“Do you need a break?”  
Neal takes a moment to think and the shakes his head. He feels dopey. He wonders if Peter can see it. He probably can.  
“You are crashing.” Peter notices.  
“Doesn´t feel like it.”  
“I would be surprised if you know where you are.”  
Neal looks up at Peter and wants to give a answer, but realizes, Peter is right. He only now notices he is shivering.  
Peter throws a soft micro fiber blanket over his shoulders and rubs his arms.  
“Still cold?”  
“Better.”  
“I´m calling it a night.”  
Peter guides Neal to the couch and makes him lay down next to him. Once Neal is comfortable, he feeds Neal some pieces of brownies and some orange juice. Neal is resurfacing.  
“Welcome back, gorgeous.”  
“Hi”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Good, satisfied. Thanks.”  
“No need to thank me, that is my part in this relationship.”  
“So tell me about this curse you think is befallen on me.”  
“Sure, are you comfortable?”  
Neal pulls the blanket around him and nods.

* * *

Neal has fallen asleep against him and he doesn´t want to wake Neal but he has to pee. He tries to very carefully slip from underneath Neal, but he wakes.  
“Hi Precious.”  
Neal gives Peter a shy smile.  
“Need to go to the bathroom, happens when I drink all that water.” Peter explains why he tries to get up.”  
When Peter comes back, Neal is dozing on the couch. Peter puts down some sweet Moroccan tea and finger sandwiches.  
“You are spoiling me.”  
“No, I´m taking care of you, there is a difference.” Peter points out while feeding Neal.  
“Would you…” Neal hesitates to finish the sentence.  
“You want to play some more, so it will tie you over to our next session?”  
“Yes, please;”  
“No problem. If you are feeling up to it. I can give you a nice flogging.”  
Neal´s eyes light up.  
“I won´t take you down again. So be warned;”  
“That´s OK.”  
Peter pulls him to his feet and guides him once again to the middle of the room, fastening his arms once again above his head.  
Peter runs his fingers over Neal´s pecs.  
“You are so beautiful. Shh!” He doesn´t want Neal to think about what to say, he just wants him to feel. At the cabinet, he looks over the gags and decides for a penis gag, it will make it more uncomfortable for Neal. He can feel Neal gag when he fastens the gag behind his head. He puts the ball in his right hand and adds a blindfold.  
“Relax.” He orders, gentle rubbing Neal´s stomach from behind. He can feel Neal doing his best to relax.  
“Good boy, breathe through your nose.”  
He doesn´t give Neal chance to adjust to the intrusion and fastens once again a set of nipple clamps, this time fastening the chain to his collar, making Neal to keep his head slightly bend forward. He then stokes Neal´s back before hitting Neal´s ass with a cane. Neal´s breath hitches and Peter can see an angry welt blossom. He makes sure he keeps the hits nice and even and spread.  
Neal suffers so beautiful, he is truly a natural.  
Peter switches to a crop. A tap to his painful nipples make Neal beg behind his gag.  
“You want to come don´t you?”  
Neal nods his head, careful not to put too much strain on his nipples.  
“Think you can come untouched again.”  
Neal moans, his nipples are really sore, he shakes his head.  
“I still want you to try.”  
Peter slowly drags the leather crop over Neal´s straining cock. He gives it a couple of teasing swats, nothing too painful. But he can see Neal´s is holding his breath in anticipation, expecting, waiting.”  
“Breathe Neal.”  
Neal takes in a gulp of air through his nose while Peter teases the chain of the clamps. It gives him a delicious moan.  
“You want to come, Neal? Come, I am not withholding you.”  
He can see Neal is more than willing but needs that last final push. He takes a paddle and swats Neal through his orgasm.  
Neal is so engulfed by his orgasm that he raises his head pulling on the chain. He cries out around the gag and Peter grabs hold of his head by his chin. He slowly tilts Neal´s head backwards, the chain pulling torturous.  
“Beautiful.” Peter whispers In his ear. Pushing his head back, pulls the clamps off, electing another exquisite sound out of Neal. He is panting and drooling around the gag. Peter stands close to Neal, letting his physical being seep into Neal. When he is more composed, Peter unfastens the restraints and guides Neal to the tub.   
While he baths Neal, Peter realizes he is screwed.   
He will never be able to let Neal go.


End file.
